Latches, particularly flush latches, that control movement of latch pins for engaging or disengaging latch sockets are commonly used on aircraft. It is essential that such latches be highly dependable.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide means for increasing dependability of pin latch and specifically the primary object is to provide a pin latch structure wherein a biasing force is so applied to a latch pin that for essentially one half of its travel distance it is urged toward its latch socket, and for essentially the other half of its travel distance, it is urged away from the latch socket, the latch pin being connected to a handle and trigger assembly to move the assembly toward its closed position or toward its open position.
A further object is to so arrange the portion of the latch structure utilized as a handle assembly for opening and closing the pin latch to include a manually operable tribber assembly which secures the handle assembly in a flush position and in an initial open position for manual engagement, in both positions the pin latch being secured in its locking position.